Fuego
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "No te acerques, es muy brillante, no lo soportarás, es un fuego que no puedes domar." [Defteros & Aspros]


Mi primer fic de LC, está cortito pero espero que les guste, saludos!

* * *

**Fue****go**

La oscuridad era su hogar. Y se sentía relativamente cómodo en sus dominios. La falta de luz no le molestaba. El problema era el silencio, la soledad.

La voz de Aspros estaba ahí a veces, su presencia radiante lanzaba un gentil destello sobre su sombría existencia con cierta frecuencia, pero era tan efímero y encandilador, que nunca lograba tener suficiente cuando ya se había ido, cual precipitada estrella fugaz, como sol expuesto tras un eclipse que no se atrevería a ver durante más de dos segundos por temor a destrozar sus retinas.

Así que por su propio bien debía mantenerse lejos, escondido, o podría quemarse. Siempre temió a su hermano de esa manera; se sentía magnetizado hacia él por una fuerza impalpable contra la que no podía luchar, pero al mismo tiempo lo acompañaba una sensación de precaución, una advertencia que el aire cargaba, gritando a susurros que nadie más escuchaba.

_No te acerques, es muy brillante, no lo soportarás, es un fuego que no puedes domar._

Aspros no decepcionó. Lo hizo quemar, trajo el infierno a la tierra sólo para él. Derritió su cerebro y exprimió lumbre líquida de sus ojos.

Defteros intentó sobrellevarlo pero la ignición fue vehemente, su voluntad se vio rápidamente consumida como el oxígeno que muere irremediablemente en la presencia de una flama.

La sombra de una llama está ligada a danzar siempre al ritmo determinado por esa luz. Aspros quería eso de él, pero Defteros no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no resultó capaz de aguantar lo que el otro deseaba imponerle; su hermano lo estaba asfixiando, forzaría combustión sobre todas su células y lo haría desaparecer por completo.

No podía seguir a Aspros en su enloquecido camino de deslumbrantes sueños.

Había anhelado una calidez gentil, había sido ingenuo.

La incontenible tristeza hizo a la sombra soltarse salvaje y sofocar al fuego; algo que había venerado, azuzado y protegido durante toda su vida. Acabó con él, lo redujo a cenizas simplemente porque no soportaba más el calor. Fue egoísta y débil.

El fuego se marchó pero no sin dejarle escoriaciones profundas. Heridas invisibles que continuaron llorando sin cese. Y guiado por la desesperada necesidad de cauterizarlas, buscó un fuego nuevo, pero nada comparable con lo que Aspros alguna vez fue, existía en este mundo.

Las entrañas de "Kanon" terminaron siendo lo mejor que pudo encontrar. Una deflagración tangible donde su piel podía calcinarse y su sangre hervir, y todo él cocinarse tras un velo ígneo, sostenido en un capullo de brasas, oculto en lo más profundo de la corteza terrestre. Pero ahí, en un paraje insondable y peligroso, entre la inclemente lava que se revolvía eternamente inflamada, se sentía a salvo. Tal como se había sentido durante los días en que no hacía otra cosa más que perseguir a su sol personal.

Y este fuego nuevo... ésto, lo podía controlar. Algunos días le daba la libertad de arder vivamente para conmemorar lo que había perdido, otros le ordenaría estar quieto para que pudiera cubrirse de oscuridad y convertirse en la sombra que en ocasiones olvidaba ser.

Así, como en los viejos tiempos, había silencio otra vez, había soledad otra vez, pero ya no había ningún fulgor cegador que llegara imprevisto a extraerlo de las tinieblas.

Defteros lo había extinguido con desdeñable pericia. Y no pensaba que se tratara de una fuerza que se pudiera volver a encender.

Hasta que en un decisivo día se encontró con unos ojos color incendio que lo corroboraron ingenuo por segunda ocasión.

Las sonrisas caústicas le embrujaron, el cosmos abrasivo lo vivificó con su fervor. Aspros continuaba tan resplandeciente como el astro que Defteros siempre le creyó ser.

Pero la luminosidad pura de antaño sería un recuerdo irrecuperable. Esta vez Aspros despedía una energía agitada, furiosa y cargada de oscuridad. Y Defteros se consideró afortunado por estar suficientemente familiarizado con lo último…

Una emoción arrolladora avivó la velocidad de su sangre, y ésta escaldó sus venas y devoró el aire en sus pulmones sin piedad. Ansiaba con locura enfrentarse al fuego que tanto había echado de menos.

Defteros se sentía mucho más fuerte, había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse al corrosivo calor.

Entonces hizo lo que siempre debió hacer.

Y se dejó consumir.


End file.
